


Happy Birthday

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me elaborating on my headcannon that Kagari didn't tell anybody when his birthday was. Also a Birthday drabble for my precious babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

It started when they were playing Mario Cart. When the question was asked.

"Hey, when's your birthday?"

He looked on at the screen, stayed silent, hoping she wouldn't ask again and forget the question was even asked. But she didn't.

"I mean, you've been here for awhile now, and Shion was telling me she wanted to celebrate your birthday with a huge party."

It was a statement, it didn't really need an answer did it?

Kagari merely shrugged, accidentally ramming his character into a wall even though he'd been staring at the screen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yayoi look at him briefly, then return her gaze to the screen.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"I forgot." He said swiftly, turning his wrists to turn the car he was controlling to ride the curve of the current coarse.

"Liar."

He couldn't help but turn his head to look at her in surprise, forgetting about the game for a moment, though she didn't take her eyes from the screen.

"You don't just forget your birthday, you especially. And you shake your leg when you're lying." She pointed out, in which turn Kagari looked down at his leg to see it was shaking, which he hadn't noticed, in a rather nervous matter.

He shrugged, turning back to the game, though he was now in 12th place from falling off the track.

"What's the big deal, I thought you liked parties."

He did, he rather loved parties. He would always find an excuse to celebrate anything and everything, but the idea of celebrating his birthday made him absolutely sick.

"It's not a big deal, you don't need to celebrate it." He said softly, setting the controller down on his lap as the race ended with Yayoi in 1st place and he in 8th.

Yayoi sighed, deciding not to push him anymore. Though she wondered what could possibly make Kagari not want to celebrate his birthday.

 

"So?"

The female voice sounded not even 3 seconds after Yayoi entered the room, her eyes focusing on a breath taking beautiful blonde spinning towards her in her chair.

"He wouldn't tell me." She said, gracefully making her way to the couch where she sat, her legs crossed in front of the blonde.

Shion was silent, placing her delicately painted nail on her lip, a habit when she was thinking. Obviously, they were both curious and confused as to why Kagari wouldn't give away the details of his birthday. He loved celebrations, surely he'd want one big party for his birthday?

A voice sounded from the end of the room, the sound of the automatic door sliding open to let him in.

"Karanomori, I need an analysis on some DNA we found." Ginoza said, his authoritative yet small voice sounded, his figure soon following as he came to stand in front of the women, his arms crossed, like they always were.

Shion's lips formed in a mischievous sort of smirk, though Yayoi had no clue what she was smiling about, she did know that she had some sort of idea that may help them with the current predicament.

"Hey Gino, I'll do that but in exchange, could you access some files for me?"

 

The next day, Yayoi was in Division One's office waiting for Ginoza to come through. It was relitively early in the morning, six-thirty to be exact. She and Shion had taken measures to make sure Kagari would not catch on to what they were doing. He always showed up at seven-thirty on the dot anyways, not being a sport when it came to waking up early.

Though when she heard the door slide open, it wasn't Ginoza she saw, but Kougami.

"Hey." He greeted passively, sliding into his desk chair and began typing away on whatever overdue report he was working on.

Yayoi nodded in response, continuing to fake-type on her keyboard. In reality, she was far too excited to concentrate on anything. Kagari was her closest friend, and she was eager to do something nice for him, being that she understood first hand just how horrible his experience in life had been up until this year.

She heard the door sliding open again, looking up to this time see Ginoza.

"I got it." He said simply, waving his hand which had a single piece of paper on it, Kagari's personal file.

"Got what?" Kougami asked, and Yayoi hoped they wouldn't have to explain this to Kougami, who was never curious about anything the others seemed to be doing, until now. Although it might be good to tell him so he could help plan the party, but Yayoi sincerely doubted he'd want any part in festivities.

"Kunizuka and Koranomori got me to get Kagari's personel files because he refuses to tell them his birth date." Ginoza replied, sighing as he swept a strand of hair from his face, handing over the document with his other hand.

"Wow Gino, you're getting soft hearted, I'd never expect you to agree to this kinda thing." Kougami said as Yayoi swiftly grasped the document from Ginoza, taking it before he decided to change his mind from Kougami's teasing.

He said nothing in response, however, sending a glare towards him and remaining silent as he sat in his desk and began working.

"But Kunizuka, do you really think you should be doing this? Digging into information he doesn't want you to know? He must have a reason for it." Kougami said, glancing at her for a moment before kicking his legs up onto his desk, to which Ginoza sternly shook his head at him for, earning a sigh and a reluctant compliance from him.

She had thought of that as well, only, she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't want his birthday known. Perhaps he was trying to come off as modest? But that just didn't seem like him at all.

"It's just his birthday." She replied, shrugging as she opened the document and read the contents inside.

There surely wouldn't be anything wrong with throwing him a party would there? He loved parties! And he sure as hell liked presents, she knew that much. She couldn't think of any reason why Kagari wouldn't want a party thrown in his honour.

"It's just..." Kougami started, sighing as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Maybe he's a lot more complex than he lets off."

Yayoi ignored him, the information far too nice of bait for her to pay attention to anything else. She looked upon the writing to find his birthday was December 3rd. Of coarse he would be a Sagittarius. It was fairly soon as well, the date being November 17th that day.

Yayoi smiled, out of everyone's view of coarse, and tucked the document away in her desk as a certain ginger enforcer came strolling in. She began plotting the surprise party.

 

16 days later -

Yayoi and Shion were currently waiting anxiously in the analysis room waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. It was currently almost their lunch break, and the day had been slow so far, to their pleasure. It was a perfect day to throw a surprise party. Kougami had gotten Kagari a present but wouldn't be apart of the festivities, Akane would bring Kagari to the party without him suspecting anything was up. (Though Akane was a terrible lair, they prayed it would go as planned). Ginoza was on lunch break but he had gotten Kagari a gift as well, and Masaoka would be joining later on.

Shion looked at her watch, Akane should be bringing Kagari any minute now, assuming everything was going to plan.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Yayoi asked somewhat eagerly. She was bouncing her leg, a sign that she was nervous. Although her face was relatively emotionless, Shion knew exactly how she was feeling at the very moment.

"I'm sure he'll love it, you worked so hard planning this." Shion replied, setting a steady red painted nailed hand on her shoulder.

Yayoi thought about kissing her then, but knew that Kagari would be here any second, and that it wasn't the best idea.

"Honestly Akane, I don't know why you want me to do this. It's lunch break, you know what happens in here at lunch break." A voice sounded from behind the doors, making Yayoi bolt up in excitement and Shion stand slowly, grabbing the "Happy Birthday crown," a crown that was shaped from the words; "happy birthday!"

The door opened, and Kagari shouldered his way inside, his eyes closed, but when he listened for a moment and heard nothing, he slowly opened an eye, and in a moment both eyes were wide. "Happy Birthday!!" Yayoi exclaimed, her biggest smile painted on her face. Shion smiled as well, though said a flirtatious happy birthday afterwards.

An anxious Akane entered the room after him, smiling as well, though her smile seemed to be somewhat forced.

They stood, staring at each other for a long moment, not saying anything. Until Yayoi saw Kagari's eyes were becoming tearful..? Happy tears, great! This is off to a great start!

But instead, it was soon discovered that Kagari's tears were not from happiness. His fists were clenched, his teeth gritted, eyebrows furrowed. He looked more angry than anything.

"Why didn't you just leave it alone?" Yayoi heard the sadness in his voice as she registered what just happened, meanwhile Kagari had already shouldered his way past Akane and stormed from the room.

"Kagari, wait!" Yayoi yelled, her voice breaking the slightest bit. What had just happened!?

"Leave him." Shion advised, placing a hand on her shoulder, to which she shrugged off, leaping towards the door and nearly dumping over the bowl of punch on the heavily decorated side table trying to get around the couch.

"I agree with Shion, he didn't seem his usual self today." Akane said, looking at her with somewhat timid eyes. There was no way she was going to try to stop her.

"What do you mean?" She asked in an urgent voice, interested but very intent in following Kagari to wherever he'd run off to.

"He was sort of grumpy and snappy, not at all like him. And he was staring into space, he just hasn't really been active like he always is." Akane explained, side stepping out of the doorway when Yayoi slipped past her. Yayoi ran, though it wasn't aloud, she did. In her mind, the situation was urgent.

"Kagari!" She banged on his door, demanding to be let in. She fully intended to talk this out. Instead though, the door opened by itself. In fact, it hadn't even been closed in the first place.

She stepped into the room slowly, hearing sniffles and immediately going towards the sound. She walked around the various arcade games and found him, crouched under the island in the kitchen area.

"Kagari, what are you so upset over?" She asked softly. He pulled his face from his knees and looked at her. His eyes were nearly bloodshot, his hair was sticky with tears and his knees were wet. In all the time they'd known each other, she'd never seen him actually cry.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Why did you have to go nosing into it?" He asked, hiccuping between some words. He looked away from her, though it hurt her to hear him sounding so... broken.

"I just wanted to celebrate your birthday like we should, I thought you liked part-"

"That's the point! I don't **want** you to celebrate my birthday! I don't want to celebrate it! There's nothing to celebrate!"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Yayoi grew rigid  She wanted to slap him, if she didn't know how he felt, what was going through his head, Though it was never a question to her whether she would celebrate her birthday or not. 

"It's your birthday, Shu, it's normal to celebrate that. You love parties." She said softly, shifting her body to sit beside him in the tiny space under the island.

"Not if they're celebrating the day I was born. I hate that day, I don't want to celebrate it." 

Yayoi might have cried, though she kept her composure. Crying would only make Kagari mad, he hated when people pitted him. 

"I love that day." She said softly, looking at him as he slowly glanced back at her. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Everyone is glad you were born, even Ginoza, even if he doesn't act like it. Who do you think leaves you candy every week?"

Kagari looked at her wide wide eyes. "That's him?!" 

She nodded, continuing. "He cares about you more than you know. Kougami, he thinks of you as a little brother. Imagine how bored he would be without a sparring partner. Masaoka loves having a drinking buddy, since Ginoza would never dream of drinking with him and Kougami is uptight about that sort of thing. Akane cares about you a lot, imagine if she didn't have anything to make her laugh once in awhile in this crazy job. Shion would lose her mind if she didn't have anyone to joke around with. And me..." She trailed off, taking a breath. "You're my best friend. I would never have opened up to anyone without you. Shu, you're like..." She paused, thinking of the words. "You're like the most valuable member of our totally messed up family. We wouldn't be like a family without you. Celebrating you for one day is the least we can do to thank you." 

More sniffling. She looked over, he was crying. 

"Thanks." He said, hugging her back just as tightly, if not tighter than she had hugged him. "And I guess you guys can celebrate, but not on my birthday. I'm not the best person today." 

She chuckled. "Deal." She said, pulling a small box from her pocket. "But can I at least give you your present?"

He grinned, taking the box from her and pulling off the wrapping. 

"An iPod?! How did you find this, these are ancient! And it's pink!!" He exclaimed, hugging the device to him.

"I have resources." She said simply, thinking of what sexual favours she'd had to give Shion in order to obtain it. "Since you love to listen to mine so much, I got you your own so you don't have to complain about neck cramps from sharing anymore." She said, smiling softly, pleased by how much he seemed to love it. "I loaded it with all your favourite songs from mine, and every soundtrack from every musical in existence."

He looked at her as if he had just seen an angel. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" He exclaimed, hugging her tighter, almost shaking with excitement. 

"No problem." She replied, smiling. "I also wrote and recorded a special song on there, nobody is going to hear it except for you and I. Think of it as sort of a digital friendship bracelet."

As he flipped through all the songs, squealing over some and bouncing with joy over others, she couldn't help but think how glad she was to have him here, and how dorky and cute he was and would always be despite whatever happened. Everything would be okay with their upside down little family, she was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was an elaboration of a headcannon that I made on Tumblr. Basically, Kagari refused to tell anybody when his birthday was because he didn't feel that the date of his birth was worth celebrating, and he hates the day he was born into this screwed up world he lives in. So yeah, that's hella sad but for once I left it at a happy note! I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it was rather rushed, I've been so busy lately I only had an hour to finish it in time to be uploaded on his birthday. I enjoyed writing this though, perhaps I'll be making some more of my headcannon into fics sometime soon.


End file.
